


Yolumu Aydınlatan Işık

by pelin19



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 13:49:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4789547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pelin19/pseuds/pelin19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Bu güzel akşamüstünde hepimizin burada toplanmasının sebebi Eva McAdams ve Lester Hitchwick'in -nihayet- evlenmesi."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yolumu Aydınlatan Işık

Jessie J - Flashlight

Turuncu güneş ışıklarının üzerine düştüğü kumlar altın taneleriymişçesine parlıyordu. Akşamüstü dalgalarının kumsala vururken çıkardığı seslere Eva ve Lester'in konuklarının heyecanlı fısıldaşmaları karışıyordu. İkisinin en mutlu günüydü bu gün. Pudra pembesi ve beyaz renklerinde giydirilmiş sandalyelerin dizildiği alan palmiye ağaçlarıyla çevrilmişti. Küçük meşalelerin iki sandalye grubunun kenarına dizilmesiyle arada kalan alan gelinin yürümesine müsait olmuştu.

Hafif bir piyano sesi duyulduğunda az sayıdaki konuklar ayağa kalkarak gözlerini meşaleli yolun başına çevirdiler. İlk önce Lester göründü yolda. Heyecandan titreyen ellerini saklamaya çalışarak yavaş adımlarla yolun ucundaki en yakın arkadaşı Pedro ve Eva'nın nedimesi Heidi'nin onu beklediği yere doğru yürüdü. Sırf ikisini evlendirebilmek için internet üzerinden kurs alarak peder olmuştu Pedro.

Lester ayakları kuma bata çıka Pedro'nun yanına vardığında düğünde herkesin, en çok da Lester'in beklediği o an geldi. Eva, yolun başında göründüğünde Lester bir an nasıl nefes alacağını unuttu. Eva zaten güzel bir kızdı fakat şimdi genç kızın kendi ışıltısına gelinlere özgü o ışıltı da eklenmişti. Sarışın kız elindeki papatyaları sıkı sıkı tutarak yürümeye başladı.  
Her şey tam Eva'nın istediği gibiydi. Küçüklüğünden beri ne zaman annesiyle düğününü hayal etse, hep böyle bir kumsal hayal etmişti. Büyük, süslü gelinliklerdense uçuş uçuş yazlık bir elbise seçmişti genç kız. Sarı saçlarında ağır bir duvak yerine elindeki papatyalardan yapılma bir taç vardı. Bugün üzerinde hiçbir ağırlık istememişti Eva. Bugün bir dalga kadar hafif olmak istemişti.

Düğününde annesini ve babasını da yanında isterdi genç kız. Ailesi onu çok erken terk etmişti. Bu kumdan yolu babasının kolunda yürümeyi veya oturanların arasında annesiyle gözgöze gelmeyi isterdi Eva. Ancak kaderin istediği bu değildi anlaşılan. Yine de çok üzgün değildi Eva, bir yerle annesinin ve babasının onu izlediğinden emindi. Sonunda Eva, Lester'in yanına ulaştığında bütün konuklar yerlerine oturdu.

"Bu güzel akşamüstünde hepimizin burada toplanmasının sebebi Eva McAdams ve Lester Hitchwick'in -nihayet- evlenmesi." Sarışın kız, Pedro'nun sözleriyle gülerek başını elindeki bukete indirdi. Pedro, fazla uzatmadan eliyle yeminini okuması için Eva'yı işaret ettiğinde genç kız derin bir nefes alarak konuşmaya başladı.

"Eskiden geleceği düşünmeye korkardım. Geleceği düşündüğüm sayılı anlardaysa hep yalnız olacağımı düşünürdüm. Alıştığım ve bildiğim tek şey yalnızlıktı çünkü. Büyük bir arkadaş grubu olan kızlardan olmadım hiç. Ailem zaten yoktu. Ancak... Ancak sonra seninle tanıştım Lester. Ve sen benim her şeyim oldun. Arkadaşım, dostum, ailem, her şeyim... Seninle ilk tanıştığımda karanlığa saplanmıştım ama sen beni o karanlıktan kurtaran ışık oldun, sevgilim. Seninle birlikteyken geleceğe bakmaktan korkmuyorum. Çünkü biliyorum, sen hep yanımda olacaksın."

Konuşması bitince genç kız yanaklarından süzülen yaşlara aldırmadan arkasında duran nedimesi Heidi'nin tuttuğu kutuda duran yüzüğü aldı ve Lester'ın onu izleyen mavi bakışları altında yüzüğü, onun parmağına taktı. Pedro, yüzünde geniş bir gülümsemeyle onları izlerken, "Lester, sıra sende." dedi. Sevgilisi gibi sarışın olan adam topluluk önünde konuşma yapan her insanın gerginliğiyle gülümsedi ve ezberlemesine rağmen yarısını heyecandan unuttuğu yeminini okumaya başladı.

"Eva, benim kelimelerle aram seninki kadar iyi değil. Senin kadar güzel ve şiirsel cümleler kurmayı bilmiyorum. O yüzden bu konuşmayı riske atmamak için bildiğim şeylerden bahsedeceğim. Mesela senin bitki çaylarını ne kadar çok sevdiğini biliyorum. Korku filmlerinden ne kadar nefret ettiğini, ancak ajan filmlerini sevdiğini biliyorum. Hava ne kadar soğuk olursa olsun pencereler açık uyumayı sevdiğini biliyorum. Senin hakkında bunlara benzer milyonlarca küçük şey bildiğimi biliyorum. Ve en önemlisi, seni ne kadar çok sevdiğimi ve her daim senin yanında olacağımı biliyorum Eva."  
Lester da yüzüğü Eva'nın ince parmığiana geçirdiğinde Pedro, "Lester ve Eva, ilişkinizin yapı taşlarından biri olarak sizi karı-koca ilan etmekten mutluluk duyarım." dedi. Eva, bununla minik bir kahkaha attığında, konuklar genç çifti alkışlamaya başladı. Pedro, "Gelini öpmek için benim izin vermemi mi bekliyorsun?" diye arkadaşına takıldığında, Lester ona daha sonra gözlerini devirmeyi aklının bir köşesine yazarak Eva'nın yanağına elini koydu ve sevgilisini -karısını- öptü.

Uzun bir yol vardı ikisinin de önünde. İnişleriyle, çıkışlarıyla uzun ve zorlu bir yoldu bu. Ancak ne olursa olsun Eva da Lester da birbirlerinin yolunu aydınlatmak için her şeyi yapacaktı.


End file.
